Naruto Has Highschool Talent
by 141NaruSaku
Summary: when Naruto shows up for school and has many talents and gets back together with his old band  NONE OF THE SONGS ARE MINE couples:narusaku,sasutema.shikaino,nejiten,kibahina


"talking"

'thinking'

*doing*

**kyuubi/inner sakura**

_**raping**_

_singing_

Naruto has highschool talent

It was the second week for the seniors of Konoha High theres a new kid and only some knew about,and at the front gate of the school is some of the Temari decidided to break the silence by bringing the new kid topic up."So guys I heard that the new kid can sing,but he had some fight problems""I heard that he won every one of his fights to"TenTen added to the commint."Well it doesn't mean he can beat Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with her arms folded and eyes closed."Well pinky for your information I beated Sasuke in an singing,and a fighting contest in Sand Highschool"the new kid said while taping on her turned around and saw him then she blushed at the sight."I-I-Im sorry i didnt know you where there""hehehe its alright oh and Im Naruto" then he started to walk Sakura turns around and says "what just happend here""well I think you you have a little crush on the new kid"TenTen said with a smile on her face."Oh shut up and lets go to class"Sakura said they all arrived to first the class room."Okay class we have a new kid today,okay kid come in and say your name.""My name is Naruto Uzumaki"."Alright Naruto go ahead and sit next to Sakura,raise your hand for him please"Sakura raises her hand Naruto moves to the way back to the class room and sat next to her and falls later class ended,and Naruto was walking to his locker,but was stoped by Sasuke one of the popular kids."Naruto nice to see you again,I was wondering if you wanna get the gang back together for the talent show.""Sounds great,but Im gonna sing solo first is that alright?""Yae hey lets go to out next period before we are late.

_okay skipping to gym class_  
"Okay we are going to have an one on one match today,so lets have the new kid v.s Sasuke" Guy walked out to the battle field then slowly took off his shirt."Alright Sasuke lets go again like last time but faster""yaeh,yaeh just dont send me to the hospital like lats time".Then in a split second Sasuke was on the floor knocked out and Naruto was standing over his all you can hear was whispers saying "he defeated Sasuke-kun.""Yes,yes I know your all shocked that I defeated your preciouse Sasuke-kun,but I've always beaten him".Then Naruto walked to the back of the room and sat down even forgeting his shirt on the walked up to him with his shirt."You forgot this on the field Naruto" she said while handing him his shirt."Thanks Sakura that is your name right""yaeh it is" she said with a smile."Well Sakura-chan would you like to sit down,we only have like three minutes left and this fight is gonna take for ever""sure why I might as well instead of standing"."Hey you should bring some of your friends over to my house and swim heres my adress" Naruto gave her his adress and walked off.  
_Skipping to after school and to Naruto _  
Naruto was walking to his car with his friend walked up to the car,Kiba was shocked at what he saw."Dude thats the new Mustang GT 500""I know that man just get in".They get in to the car and they pull up to the house and before they get out kiba said something."Man you up graded from last time""thank you that means alot man,oh do you have your trunks""nope""well theres some under your seat".Kiba and Naruto got out of the car and walked up to the door and when they walked in they saw ,TenTen,Hinata,Shika,Sakura,Temari,Ino,Sasuke,and Neji all waiting."Hey Naruto your mom let us in and said wait for you here"Sasuke said."Its no problem alright go out back and swim I got to go change".After Naruto was done he walked out to have a mic pushed at he did was smile and took the mic and call the guys up to sing one of thier first songs LaLaLa (I DONT OWN THE SONG)

Naruto:"I-I-I-I like the real shit"  
Naruto:"You-You-You-You like the real shit"  
Naruto:"I-I-I-I like the real shit"  
Naruto:"Me and my crew can only bust with the real shit"  
Naruto:"We,we,we,we like the real shit"  
Naruto:"You-you-you-you like the real shit"  
Naruto:"All my peeps they like the real shit"  
Naruto:"This time you and I come together as one"

_**Neji:Same style,same attirer**_

_**Neji:dont even want to be conpared **_

_**Neji:now lets attempt a new start**_

_Naruto:no matter if your young or old _

_Naruto:dont even care if you dont like me_

_Naruto:everyone stop what you were doing _

_Naruto:the coal that'll burn the lies _

_Naruto:everything will change in no time _

_Sasuke:the moment my hole body starting iching for action_

_Sasuke:I'm gonna approach little by little _

_All:la la la _

_All:everybody get 'em high _

_All:melt yourself in our music _

_All:and we wont stop movin', movin' la la la_

_All:everybody get 'em high_

_All:shake your waist _

_All:and we wont stop movin', movin' la la la_

**_Shika:I say movin'(movin')movin'(movin')_**

**_Shika:every single persone left to right,movin'_**

_**Shika:so you can put all your troubles and worries away**_

_**Shika:I'll soften your severely hardend body **_

_**Shika:do it,do it,do it **_

_**Shika:rather then thier glowing body gestures**_

_**Shika:you'll earn a more natural groove Shika:we're Big Bowl(Big Bowl) up in here **_

_Sasuke:sream out loud 'til your vocal cords burst_

_Sasuke:everyone scream far out together _

_All:la la la _

_All:everybody get 'em high _

_All:melt yourself in our music _

_All:and we wont stop movin', movin' la la la _

_All:everybody get 'em high _

_All:lets all make it a good time _

_All:and we wont stop movin', movin' movin'_

_All:everybody get 'em high All:melt yourself in our music All:and we wont stop movin', movin' la la la then Naruto starts to dance while they reapet agian All:movin',movin'.movin'_

After the song everyone else was cheering for them."Hey you guys should join the talent show"  
Sakura said."We already did,but Naruto is gonna sing solo first"Sasuke spoke before Naruto can speak

well thats it of this first chp. plz review and favorite mt story plz plz plz and thank you for reading it


End file.
